


Словарь фразеологизмов

by k8Cathy



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Nonfiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшой словарь фразеологизмов в речи персонажей Хорошей жены. Написано для Фандомной битвы 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Словарь фразеологизмов

**Backseat driving** \- вождение машины с заднего сиденья. Так говорят про человека, который сам не за рулём, но постоянно лезет с указаниями к водителю. В 3х21 Диана этим выражением коротко и точно охарактеризовала поведение своих клиентов-юристов, хотя эти слова, пожалуй, можно применить к любым специалистам, вынужденным вдруг играть пассивную роль клиента в своей собственной профессии.

 **Chapter 11.** В 2х17, описывая состояние дел в легальной части бизнеса наркобарона Лемона Бишопа, Алисия сказала: "Его химчистки, бензоколонки, спортзалы - все вот-вот попадут в 11 главу". Имелась в виду 11 глава кодекса о банкротстве. В главе этой описывается процедура реогранизации бизнеса, которая позволяет избежать банкротства и полной ликвидации бизнеса. Но Алисия, разумеется, говорила не о буквальных документах, которые надо заполнять - это был забавный случай, когда отсылка к юридическому документу в устах адвоката использовалась как обычная идиома. Разумеется, "вот-вот попадут в 11 главу" означало, что все эти легальные заведения убыточны. Но когда их главная задача - отмывать деньги от наркоторговли, совсем необязательно, чтобы они сами по себе приносили доход.

 **Charge of the Light Brigade.** В 3х13 Уилл говорит Диане: "Я думал, мы решили завязать с делами в стиле 'Атаки лёгкой кавалерии'". Это отсылка к катастрофической по последствиям атаке Лёгкой бригады англичан в Крымской войне, когда в результате неверно отданного и неверно понятого приказа кавалеристы пошли во фронтовую атаку против русской артиллерии, и наши практически уничтожили конную бригаду англичан буквально за считанные минуты. У нас этот эпизод знают мало, тогда как в англоговорящих странах это до сих пор распространённая метафора, популярности которой немало способствовало знаменитое стихотворение Альфреда Теннисона. "Атакой лёгкой кавалерии" называют благородные, но бестолковые и губительные начинания.

 **Сollateral damage** \- побочный ущерб, ещё часто встречается неуклюжее определение "сопутствующий ущерб". Это ущерб, который в результате хоть военных действий, хоть хозяйственной деятельности наносится третьей стороне, которая и рада была бы не иметь никакого отношения к войне или промышленному производству. Побочный ущерб - это потери мирного населения и разрушение гражданских объектов во время боёв, это загрязнение окружающей среды и разорение мелких предприятий во время индустриализации. А ещё это выражение используют, чтобы намекнуть кому-нибудь: не вмешивайся в чужие дела, а не то пострадаешь. Именно это имел в виду Гленн Чайлдс, когда в пилоте советовал Алисии не ставить себя под риск побочного ущерба, слишком усердствуя в защите своей клиентки, за счёт которой свежеиспечённый прокурор хотел самоутвердиться. Алисия резко напомнила ему, что она и так жертва побочного ущерба - когда Гленн Чайлдс, желая подсидеть начальника, слил в прессу записи секса Питера с проституткой, первыми бремя позора приняли на себя жена и дети Питера, то есть Алисия, Зак и Грейс.

 **Cookie cutter** \- буквально это формочка, которой вырезают тесто для печенья. Англичане и американцы очень любят печенье, это один из самых распространённых образов, как визуально, так и в речи. Слово cookie встречается в десятках идиом, и чаще всего означает что-то хорошее, но не в данном случае. Cookie cutter означает неоригинальный, банальный, стандартный. Так что, когда Алисия сказала в 3х01 cookie cutter motive, она имела в виду, что Кэри использует антисемитизм как шаблонный мотив, который служит безотказным объяснением для любого обвинения мусульманина в убийстве еврея.

 **Drop h-bomb** \- произносит в 1х22 один из собутыльников Кэри, когда тот после увольнения из Локхарт и Гарднер заседает в баре с такими же неудачливыми безработными молодыми адвокатами. Естественно, что все разговоры в этот вечер сводились к тому, где искать работу и как вести себя на собеседовании. И вот один из них делился опытом: увы, не тем, что закидывал соперников на собеседовании водородными бомбами, а тем, что старался мимоходом упомянуть о своём гарвардском образовании. Ведь "h" в данном случае означает не hydrogen, а Harvard. По расчёту молодого человека, услышав такое заявление, кадровик тут же бросится его проверять - найдёт резюме и потом положит его сверху стопки, и вообще отношение к гарвардскому выпускнику будет особое. Хорошая тактика, непонятно только, почему она не принесла успеха. ;)

 **E for Effort** \- произносит судья Ричард Квеста в серии 1х06, когда Уилл и Алисия допрашивали офицера полиции и пытались доказать, что представленные им улики неправомерны и должны быть исключены. После долгого допроса судья не стал исключать доказательства, но добавил: "Однако мистер Гарднер и миссис Флоррик получают 'E' за усердие". Что же это за отметка "Е"? В американской школе, как мы знаем, оценки ставят буквами, при этом "А" - высший балл, соответствует русской пятёрке. "Е" на первый взгляд кажется самой худшей отметкой, но это не так: в американской пятибуквенной системе последняя, худшая отметка обозначается буквой "F". "Е" не входит в ряд стандартных отметок, то есть получить такую оценку в школе нельзя. Буква "Е" - это просто приписка, которая выражает личное отношение учителя к работе ученика и означает похвалу за усердие. Таким образом, выражение "E for Effort" означает: "к сожалению, у вас не получилось достичь основной цели, но я видел, как вы старались, и уважаю вас за это".

 **Eeny meeny miny moe** \- детская считалка, англоязычный аналог "царь, царевич, король, королевич". В 3х13 судья при помощи этой считалки стал выбирать, каким образом ответить на ходатайство. Он тут же спохватился и сказал: "шучу", но кто их на самом деле знает, этих судей... ;)

 **Fishing expedition** \- без этого выражения не обходится ни один фильм или сериал про политиков и адвокатов. И в Хорошей жене его употребляют не раз и не два, например в 2х04, когда Алисия так назвала расследование по выдвинутому против неё обвинению в разглашении конфиденциальной информации. Fishing expedition - это разведка боем, сбор компромата наугад. Чаще всего это делается так: под надуманным предлогом, например, прикрываясь заведомо провальным обвинением, "рыболовы" получают возможность допрашивать свидетелей или читать документы, и стараются раздобыть потенциально выгодные сведения, не имеющие никакого отношения к формальному предлогу. Любопытно, что по-русски значение этого выражения ближе всего передаётся при помощи пословиц, тоже имеющих отношение к рыбной ловле: "ловить рыбку в мутной воде" и "забасывать удочку наугад".

 **Glass ceiling** \- выражение, которое Диана использует несколько раз, последний раз в 3х17. Глядя вслед Кейтлин, юной сотруднице, которая, проработав несколько месяцев, увольняется с фирмы, чтобы выйти замуж и родить ребёнка, Диана говорит: "Не уверена, что стеклянный потолок разбили ради этого". Стеклянным потолком называют негласный, но практически непреодолимый предел в продвижении женщин по служебной лестнице. Термин появился в 80-е гг. прошлого века, потом его расширили на другие социальные группы и меньшинства. Сейчас он уже не так остро актуален, хотя, вопреки Диане, скорее можно сказать, что стеклянный потолок в американском обществе стал выше, но всё ещё не разбился. Но повышение этого потолка - уже немалая заслуга феминизма, и понятно, почему убеждённая феминистка Диана сокрушалась из-за того, что молодая талантливая адвокатесса решила оставить карьеру ради семьи.

 **Ham sandwich** \- удивительно многогранное выражение, которое может означать что угодно, в том числе бутерброд с ветчиной. В Жене это выражение популярно и даже более того - так названы две серии, "Ham sandwich" 2х17 и "Another ham sandwich" 3х14. В обеих сериях интрига была одинаковой - члены фирмы Локхарт и Гарднер, сначала Калинда, потом Уилл, должны были отвечать перед большим жюри. В задачу этого органа входит рассмотреть обвинение, подготовленное прокуратурой, и либо дать делу ход для дальнейшего расследования и суда, либо отвергнуть обвинение как несостоятельное. Большое жюри создали специально для того, чтобы прокуратура не могла выдвигать одиозные, необоснованные обвинения, однако в реальности подтверждение обвинения происходит почти автоматически, из-за чего возникла пословица: "большое жюри обвинит даже бутерброд с ветчиной".

 **Lawyer-friend** \- так в 3х04 Селеста Серрано называет Алисию по отношению к Уиллу. Это не совсем-идиома, но прозрачный намёк на неё. Выражение lady-friend означает, конечно же, любовницу.

 **Limo-liberal** \- так обозвал Диану Локхарт скандальный журналист Дюк Роско в 1х11. Выражение это пошло после слов Раша Лимбо, известного тележурналиста, который заметил, что либералы обычно ездят на лимузинах. Limo-liberals - это богачи, но не просто богачи, а политически активные, любящие рассуждать о равных возможностях. Поставив слово "либерал" рядом с очевидным признаком богатства и высокого социального положения, коротко и ёмко припечатали их политическое лицемерие.

 **Mom-and-pop-store** \- совершенно очаровательное выражение, которым Илай охарактеризовал "Локхарт и Гарднер" в 3х02. Прожжённому политическому консультанту никак не удавалось понять, почему солидная юридическая фирма производит впечатление семейного магазинчика, которым заправляют мама и папа.

 **No pain no gain** \- буквально "без боли нет успеха", аналог русской поговорки "без труда не выловишь и рыбку из пруда". Фраза получила распространение в восьмидесятые, когда актриса Джейн Фонда выбрала её девизом своих видеоуроков по аэробике. Тогда пословицу стали воспринимать буквально: занятия спортом не принесут результата, если мышцы не будут болеть. Но и переносное значение осталось и только усилилось, эту пословицу произносили как оправдание работы на износ. В наше время это выражение в Америке считается неправильным, старомодным и реакционным, что подтверждает забавная реакция Дианы в 1х08. Услышав "No pain no gain" от Уилла, она с отвращением воскликнула: "Не могу поверить, что ты это только что сказал!"

 **No rhyme no reason** \- ни складу, ни ладу. Так говорит Уилл в 1х18, когда "Локхарт и Гарднер" благодаря Курту Маквею выстроили новую версию произошедшего в их текущем деле. По этой версии, вместо убийства произошёл несчастный случай, ход которого мог показать только грамотный баллистик, опираясь на расчеты, малопонятные для обычных людей. Уилл посчитал, что с точки зрения обывателя эта история неубедительная и бессмысленная - "ни складу, ни ладу". Как адвокат, он старался не гадать о том, что же на самом деле случилось - он думал, как эту историю воспримут присяжные. И, по его мнению, неубедительная история про бессмысленный несчастный случай сильно проигрывала чёткой версии обвинения, где подзащитная "Локхарт и Гарднер" выступала злодейкой, убила, потому что имела мотив и возможность.

 **Playing the ref** \- Уилл употребляет это выражение по крайней мере дважды: в 1х11, когда он с возмущением говорит это Дюку Росско, скандальному журналисту, против которого они выдвинули гражданский иск; и в 1х20, когда Уилл, будучи судьёй на игровом процессе юридического факультета, куда как мягче и спокойнее журил студентку Джаду Кабрини. Ref в данном случае означает сокращение от "рефери", судьи на спортивном матче - то есть это ещё одна спортивная метафора, которые так любит Уилл Гарднер. Что же означает "играть судью"? Это неспортивная, во всех смыслах, тактика игрока, который на любое замечание судьи, даже не относящееся лично к нему, он начинает громко реагировать, возмущаться или комментировать. Делается это в надежде на то, что судья устанет от скандального игрока и побоится с ним связываться, даже если тот допустит нарушение. То есть, по сути, Уилл назвал Дюка Роско и Джаду Кабрини троллями. ;) В обоих случаях это было совершенно справедливо, но, конечно, красивая студентка вызвала у него куда большую симпатию, чем американский Александр Невзоров. ;)

 **Poke the bear** \- тыкать в медведя, дразнить медведя, если дословно. В переносном значении - нарываться на неприятности, вызывая недовольство кого-нибудь сильного и злого, кого-нибудь, наделённого властью. Распространённое выражение, которым несколько раз обменивались Диана и Уилл, обсуждая политику фирмы - выигранный за счёт формальных претензий к судье или к прокуратуре процесс не всегда окупает немилость значительных лиц.

 **Rain check** упоминает Илай в 2х17 в разговоре с пастором Исаей. Буквально это талончик или корешок билета на спортивный матч, который даёт право прийти на стадион в будущем, если игру вдруг перенесут из-за погоды. В переносном смысле так говорят, когда хотят перенести встречу на неопределённый срок - разумеется, чаще всего это обещание когда-нибудь встретиться никто не собирается выполнять. Илай, которому ужасно не нравилось влияние пастора на Питера, на словах предлагал отложить их встречи, но на деле имел в виду их полное прекращение.

 **Round robin** \- термин, появившийся примерно в 17 столетии, он означал подписи на петициях или воззваниях в форме круга, чтобы было труднее определить, кто подписал документ первым, то есть кто является зачинщиком. В наше время это выражение удивительно популярно в самых разных областях, от финансов до спорта. В программировании раунд-робин - обозначение базового алгоритма обслуживания задач в многозадачной операционной системе при помощи циклических очередей. Те, кто вышивает, обязательно вспомнят популярную игру, где все участницы по очереди вышивают небольшой мотив на своей и чужих вышивках, и так пока вышивка, совершив полный круг, не вернётся к своей хозяйке. Но в 3х13 Калинда упоминает раунд-робин в смысле, наиболее близком к изначальному. В этой серии Казначейство США пыталось установить личность мистера Биткойна, анонимного создателя электронной валюты. В ходе расследования возникли трое подозреваемых, которые так ловко переводили стрелки друг на друга, что Казначейство в конечном счёте расписалось в своём бессилии. Прощаясь с одним из подозреваемых, Калинда сказала: "на самом деле вы все вместе и есть мистер Биткойн, и вы с самого начала планировали сбить Казначейство со следа при помощи раунд-робина".

 **Show the ropes** \- популярное английское выражение, которое означает "ввести в курс дела", "рассказать о местных особенностях". Питер так говорит в 3х04, когда знакомит новоприбывшую сотрудницу с Кэри и, собственно, поручает Кэри показать девушке верёвки. Как и многие другие английские идиомы, выражение это пришло из флота. На парусном корабле тысячи разных верёвок, которые служат не только крепежом, но и средством управления. Вот и получалось, что знать свой корабль означало знать его верёвки, новичку их показывали первым делом.

 **Stalking horse** \- так с обидой назвала саму себя Дана Лодж в 3х07. Она хотела уйти из прокуратуры в престижную адвокатскую фирму, предупредила всех об увольнении, но фирма в последний момент отказалась ее нанимать, и Дана подытожила: "они меня использовали как заслонную лошадь, чтобы заполучить того адвоката, которого хотели". Это охотничий термин, который часто используют в политике, он означает кандидата на выборах, которому, знает он об этом или нет, уготована судьба сойти с дистанции в середине предвыборной гонки, принеся пользу до сих пор неведомому третьему участнику.

 **Waking up with fleas.** "Вы просыпаетесь с блохами", - говорит Уиллу помощник федерального прокурора Риверс в 1х16. Риверс только что проиграл дело в федеральном суде, где "Локхарт и Гарднер" защищали адвоката местного наркобарона. Слова Риверса - горький, но увы, справедливый намёк на английскую пословицу: "ляжешь спать с собакой, проснёшься с блохами".


End file.
